


Birthday Boy

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa snickered and laced their fingers together. They were dry and dirty, but Brady sighed all the same. [Brady/Severa]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

When Brady’s eighteenth birthday arrived, Chrom and the rest of his army were camped at the base of Mount Prism. They were expected to start their climb early the next morning, and Brady was more than a little relieved.

His birthday wasn’t something he had ever put a huge emphasis on, but it would be nice to spend the day with his parents and friends instead of hiking up a rocky, uphill path. Just thinking about the sweat he’d inevitably gather in his hair and underneath his arms (while everyone else breezed past him and their skin practically glistened in the sunlight like the demigods they were) made his heart squeeze and his breath quicken.

Still, Brady prepared as best he could for the journey before them. He sharpened his silver axe and prepared his staff, hoping that there would be little need for both. Unlikely, given that Grima and its hellish armies were chasing after them. It gave them little reprieve, and it kept Brady from falling asleep, afraid all that he loved and cared for would be gone when he woke up. Though that seemed unlikely as well, given how light a sleeper his tentmate was…

She was outside sparring with Cynthia and Kjelle, maneuvering away from their lances and matching their swings with that of her sword. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat brimmed the top of her forehead, but she didn’t seem to mind it much. Whenever she was caught up in the heat of battle, the only thing on her mind was absolute victory, and she slaughtered all who dared to block her path.

It could be a little unsettling, the way she wiped blood off her clothes and out of her hair, scoffing at how many baths she would have to take to feel clean again. She could turn away from the lives she had stolen all too easily – she fought to survive and protect, to keep her parents alive and give them a better future. Anyone who stood in the way of that eventually felt her blade slide across their throat.

But she didn’t love to fight like Kjelle, or want to be a hero like Cynthia. All Severa wanted to do was live, and spend the rest of her life away from the troubles of war. Laugh with her parents and love them like she had wanted to all those years ago.

Build a life with Brady. Travel alongside him and grow together in a world they had saved.

When she finished her session, Severa cringed at the dirt clinging to her clothes and the grass caught in her hair. She used a spare towel to wipe herself off, catching Brady’s stare halfway through.

Brady blushed, his heart skipping a beat. Brady wasn’t ashamed to admit that he enjoyed watching Severa. She was pretty with a toned body, and her smile – when it was genuine – had a way of lifting Brady’s spirits in his moodiest of days. And given their similar personalities, Brady hoped his smiles did the same for her.

But instead of a cheerful grin, Severa smirked as she approached Brady, her hips rolling a little more than necessary. When she spoke, her voice was haughty and flirtatious, sending a pleasurable chill crawling down Brady’s spine, “Like what you see, birthday boy?”

Brady winked and shrugged, enjoying the tone of her voice, “You know I do, doll. Wouldn’t be marrying ya if I didn’t.”

Severa snickered and laced their fingers together. They were dry and dirty, but Brady sighed all the same. He liked when she initiated contact, when she made the first move. It was solid proof that she had yet to lose interest, “Good. Because if that wasn’t the case, I’d slap you across the head until it was.”

Brady chuckled, “Yeah, I know. But I like my noggin – only decent body part I got!”

“Oh, I can think of a few other things I like about your body,” Severa replied, her smirk becoming a touch more seductive.

Brady’s cheeks grew hot and he looked away, though who couldn’t help it as his lips twitched with amusement, “Oh? Like what?”

Severa shrugged, and casually glanced towards the direction of their tent, “You’ll find out soon enough. _My_ birthday boy still needs his present.”

And when she stood up, flashing him a charming, genuine smile, Brady more than understood what she wanted to do. And realized, as she turned away and set out to bathe in a nearby spring:

Tomorrow morning was gonna be a hell of a hike.

**Author's Note:**

> There are legitimately no other fics that prominently feature Severa and Brady as a couple. And as they're one of favorite ships in Awakening, that saddens me. This was just a weird little drabble I came up with on the fly, so forgive me if it isn't up to par with my other fics. I will be writing more on these two in the future though, so hopefully I can do a better job then. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
